Rainbow Burst
is the second group purification attack that the [[Smile Pretty Cure!|''Smile!]] Cures use. To use it, the Cures need to be in their Princess Forms and have their Princess Candles. They first use this attack in episode 23. Description After using the Super Princess Decors to transform into their Princess Forms, the Cures ride their Pegasus' made of light and combine the power of the Princess Candles to form a large white Pegasus which fires a large burst of rainbow light at the opponent. Incantation Japanese '''All:' ペガサスよ！私たちに力を！ Princess Happy: プリンセスハッピー！ Princess Sunny: プリンセスサニー！ Princess Peace: プリンセスピース！ Princess March: プリンセスマーチ！ Princess Beauty: プリンセスビューティ！ All: プリキュアプリンセスフォーム！ Princess Happy: 届け！希望の光！ Princess Sunny, Peace, March, Beauty: 羽ばたけ！未来へ！ All: プリキュアレインボーバースト！ Princess Happy: 輝け！ All: ハッピースマイル！ Romanization All: Pegasasu yo! Watashitachi ni chikara wo! Princess Happy: Purinsesu Happī! Princess Sunny: Purinsesu Sanī! Princess Peace: Purinsesu Pīsu! Princess March: Purinsesu Māchi! Princess Beauty: Purinsesu Byūti! All: Purikyua Purinsesu Fōmu! Princess Happy: Todoke! Kibō no hikari! Princess Sunny, Peace, March, Beauty: Habatake! Mirai he! All: Purikyua Reinbō Bāsuto! Princess Happy: Kagayake! All: Happī Sumairu! Literal Translation All: Pegasus, lend us your power! Princess Happy: Princess Happy! Princess Sunny: Princess Sunny! Princess Peace: Princess Peace! Princess March: Princess March! Princess Beauty: Princess Beauty! All: Pretty Cure Princess Form! Princess Happy: Reach out! Light of hope! Princess Sunny, Peace, March, Beauty: Soar! To the future! All: Pretty Cure Rainbow Burst! Princess Happy: Sparkle! All: Happy Smile! Glitter Force All: Insert Glitter Charm! All: Princess Wand, give us your Glitter Power! All: Summoning Pegasus Power! Princess Lucky: Princess Lucky! Princess Sunny: Princess Sunny! Princess Peace: Princess Peace! Princess Spring: Princess Spring! Princess Breeze: Princess Breeze! All: Glitter Princess Power, activate! All together! Glitter Princess Mode! Princess Lucky: Pink, orange, green, blue, yellow! Princess Sunny, Peace, Spring, Breeze: Painting the sky with the colors of hope! All: Pegasus Power Attack! Here we go! Rainbow Burst! Princess Lucky: Wands down, girls! All: Another happy ending! Royal Rainbow Burst is the third group purification Attack in Smile Pretty Cure!. The Cures and Candy perform it by using the power of the Phoenix. To use this attack, the Cures need to be in their Princess Forms and have their Princess Candles & Royal Clock. They first used this attack in episode 32. Description After using the Super Princess Decors to transform into their Princess Forms, the Royal Clock appears and Cure Happy places the Royal Rainbow Decor on it, spinning her finger on the rainbow colored panels to get it to work. Candy jumps on the pink button, causing the screen of the Royal Clock to ignite with gold light. The phoenix appears, and the Cures ride their Pegasus' made of light and combine the power of the Princess Candles to form a large gold phoenix which fires a large burst of rainbow light at the opponent. Incantation Japanese Princess Happy ''': 開け、ロイヤルクロック！ '''Candy: みんなの力一つにするクル！ Princess Happy:届け、希望の光！ Princess Sunny, Peace, March, Beauty: 羽ばたけ、光り輝く未来へ！ All: プリキュアロイヤルレインボーバースト！ Princess Happy: 輝く！ All: ハッピースマイル！ Romanization Princess Happy: Hirake, Roiyaru Kurokku! Candy: Minna no chikara hitotsu ni suru kuru~! Princess Happy: Todoke! Kibō no Hikari! Princess Sunny, Peace, March, Beauty: Habatake hikari kagayuku mirai he! All: Purikyua Roiyaru Reinbō Bāsuto! Princess Happy: Kagayake! All: Happī Sumairu! Literal Translation Princess Happy: Open, Royal Clock!' ' Candy: Make everyone's powers as one, kuru!' ' Princess Happy: Deliver the light of hope!' ' Princess Sunny, Peace, March, Beauty: Fly into the future shining with light!' ' All: Pretty Cure Royal Rainbow Burst!' ' Princess Happy: Shine! All: Happy Smile! Glitter Force Princess Lucky: Summoning the power of the Royal Clock! Candy: When you hear the chime, it's time for a happy ending! Ding! Princess Lucky: Pink, orange, green, blue, yellow! Princess Sunny, Peace, Spring, Breeze: Painting the sky with the colors of hope! All: Phoenix Power Attack! Here we go! Royal Rainbow Burst! Princess Lucky: Wands down, girls! All: Another happy ending! Ultra Rainbow Burst is an upgraded version of Royal Rainbow Burst, performed by the Ultra Pretty Cures in episode 48. Despite the fact it is much more powerful then its previous version, it had no effect on Pierrot's final form. In Glitter Force, it is still called Royal Rainbow Burst. Description It is nearly identical to Royal Rainbow Burst, including that Candy has to activate the Royal Clock. However, there are some big and small differences. The Cures need to be in their Ultra forms, the Pegasus' glows more powerful, the phoenix has a golden luster, the rainbow light has more sparkles, and, most notable, the attack range is much wider than the previous version. Ultra Rainbow Burst can pass through the Earth's atmosphere. Incantation Japanese Candy: みんなの力一つにするクル！ Princess Happy: 届け！希望の光！ Princess Sunny, Peace, March, Beauty: 羽ばたけ、光り輝く未来へ！ All: プリキュアウルトラレインボーバースト！ Romanization Candy: Minna no chikara hitotsu ni suru kuru~! Princess Happy: Todoke! Kibō no hikari! Princess Sunny, Peace, March, Beauty: Habatake hikari kagayaku mirai he! All: Purikyua Urutora Reinbō Bāsuto! Literal Translation Candy: Make everyone's powers as one, kuru! Princess Happy: Reach out! Light of hope! Princess Sunny, Peace, March, Beauty: Fly into the future shining with light! All: Pretty Cure Ultra Rainbow Burst! Glitter Force Candy: When you hear the chime, it's time for a happy ending! Ding! Princess Lucky: Pink, orange, green, blue, yellow! All: Painting the sky with the colors of hope! Here we go! Royal Rainbow Burst! Miracle Rainbow Burst is the ultimate version of Ultra Rainbow Burst, enhanced by Royal Candy's powers. It is used to ultimately purify Pierrot in the last episode. Description The Ultra Pretty Cures and Royal Candy fly in the atmosphere without their Pegasus; the flight looks nearly identical as during the Cures' introduction speech. The phoenix grows to the size of the Earth, the rainbow light projected is again notably bigger and travels more quickly. The phoenix fades to reveal Ultra Cure Happy, whose hair has become a lighter pink, and size that exceeds the Earth's and Pierrot's. Ultra Cure Happy is able to overcome despair by hugging Pierrot through which he is purified. Incantation Japanese Candy: みんなの力一つにするクル！ All: プリキュアミラクルレインボーバースト！ Romanization Candy: Minna no chikara hitotsu ni suru kuru~! All: Purikyua Mirakuru Reinbō Bāsuto! Literal Translation Candy: Make everyone's powers as one, kuru! All:'''Pretty Cure Miracle Rainbow Burst! Glitter Force '''Candy: Now use all our powers in one big burst! All: Painting the sky with the colors of hope! Phoenix Power Attack! Here we go! Miracle Rainbow Burst! Trivia *It is the first and only attack to have three upgraded forms. *The names of the different variations of this attack described are given for specific reasons: **Royal Rainbow Burst - the first word is Royal because they used the Royal Clock and Royal Rainbow Decor. **Ultra Rainbow Burst - the first word is Ultra because they used the Ultra Form. **Miracle Rainbow Burst - the first word is Miracle because they used the power of the Miracle Jewel. **In the English Dub, the theme song can be heard in the background in all three versions. Gallery Videos Category:Attacks Category:Smile Pretty Cure! attacks Category:Group Attacks Category:Smile Pretty Cure!